


Avec Toi, Je Suis Moi - Hercules' Bithday ~ Mullette

by LiteralCancerTM



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: BUT THEN IT WAS TOO LATE WHEN I PLAYED TOMODACHI LIFE, Birthday One-Shot, Cuddles, Dinner, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gay!Hercules, I Ship It, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, IT WAS HERCULES' BIRTHDAY YESTERDAY, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Male Slash, Minor Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Mullette - Freeform, Neck Kissing, None of these will have anything to do with each other, Pansexual!Lafayette, Peggy makes an appearance, Presents, Sexually suggestive themes, Swearing, The ships will be of my choosing, These birthday fics will usually have pairings, and i forgot, background lams, dont judge me, mullette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 14:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12191796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiteralCancerTM/pseuds/LiteralCancerTM
Summary: Ok, I know it has a French title (with you, I am me), but I thought it would be the perfect title, okay? Stop bugging me about it.I think Hercules' ideal birthday would be spent with his close friends and boyfriend.





	Avec Toi, Je Suis Moi - Hercules' Bithday ~ Mullette

**Author's Note:**

> If my French is wrong, please forgive me. I'm a little rusty.
> 
> Mon amour- My love
> 
> Mon chaton- My kitten
> 
> Mon canard- My duck (idk, appearantely it's endearing)
> 
> Je t'aime- I love you
> 
> Je t'aime plus que tout- I love you more than anything
> 
> Je t'aime aussi- I love you also
> 
> Le cœur a ses raisons- The heart has its reasons.
> 
> C'est la vie- That's life.

"Herc." Hercules was woken up from a small nap by the voice of his boyfriend. He groaned and rolled over, successfully falling off the couch. "Mon amour," Laf whispered, crawling on top of him.

"Laf," Hercules complained, "I'm tired, lemme sleep."

Lafayette rolled his eyes and cupped Hercules' hands in his face. He watched as Hercules' began to nod off in his hands. "Stop doing the sleep! You woke up from it twenty minutes ago, I do not need to be waking you up every minute. Get up."

"That's kinda hard to do with you on top of me," Hercules replied groggily.

Lafayette quickly scrambled up. "Oui, my apologies, mon chaton." He helped Hercules up and held him in his arms for a moment before pulling back and beaming at him. "Does my lover remember which day it is?"

"Uh, Monday?" Hercules guessed, suddenly hoping it wasn't their anniversary or anything or the sort.

Lafayette frowned. "You do not know?"

Hercules gulped. _Oh, dear God, please tell me it isn't our anniversary ___

"Are you sure?" Lafayette asked, searching Hercules' eyes. Hercules slowly shook his head no. "It's your birthday, mon canard."

Hercules gave him a blank stare. "Uh, okay. Why did you have to wake me up for that?"

" _'Okay'?! _" Lafayette repeated, dumbfounded, "What is your meaning 'okay'? It is your _birthday_ you should be _happy_!" He shook his head. "I can not believe that you are not."__

____

____

__"What's the big deal anyway?" Hercules asked, shrugging Laf's hands off and walking into the kitchen to make coffee. "I have my birthday every year. Not a big surprise."_ _

____

____

__Lafayette skipped after him. "It is a celebration!" he emphasized, waving his arms over his head. "A day to do whatever you please! A day you can spend with loved ones."_ _

Hercules nodded, filling the coffee machine with water. "Every day is a day you can spend with loved ones. This is just a regular day, the world goes 'round, people aren't just going to drop everything and make sure you have a good day on your birthday. No, too much work, I'll say." Hercules glanced back from the machine to watch Laf's expressions, which was pretty great, he might add.

Lafayette's jaw dropped, how could anyone be so negative about something so important? "But think of all the things that happen on your birthday," he protested.

"Like what?" Hercules scoffed.

"Well, you get lots of presents, free dessert at some restaurants, sometimes money from your grandmother. Birthdays tell you how many years you have gone without death, which you can celebrate with cake!"

Hercules shrugged, sighing. "I hate to be a downer here, especially when you are so excited, but I can eat cake whenever I fucking please and my grandma is dead."

"Sorry, Hercules," Laf apologized, hugging him from behind and kissing his neck.

"No, I don't care, continue on."

Laf smiled, glad to continuing trying to convince his significant-other birthdays were amazing. "If you have a birthday party you get to smash a piñata!"

Hercules chuckled. "Babe, we don't typically do that here, it's usually a little kid thing. Even then it's rare."

Laf's lips turned downward. "You do not like the piñatas?" he mumbled into Hercules' skin.

"You didnt get me one, did you?" Hercules asked, trying to hold in his laughter.

"N-no! I... I was just wondering. Well, anyway, those are pretty much all of the things. And then there is the..." Laf trailed off, aggressively winking.

Hercules blushed. "That's the only good thing that happens during a birthday," he grumbled, pouring his coffee. Lafayette just giggled.

* * *

"Mon chaton, what would you like to watch?" Laf asked, wrapping his arms around Hercules. " _Grey's Anatomy_ is on, you like that, non?"

Hercules nodded, laying his head on Laf's chest as Laf turned the show on. Lafayette stroked his hair, speaking in soft whispers to him. Whispers Herc couldn't understand because they were in French. But he did understand one thing, with his limited knowledge of French. "Je t'aime plus que tout."

"Why though?" Hercules asked, "Why is it that you love me?"

"Le cœur a ses raisons," Lafayette replied simply. "But that does not matter, all that does matter is that I love you, Hercules." And even that was enough for Hercules.

* * *

"Alex, you fucking slut," John hissed, nudging his fiancé away from the stove.

"What did I do this time?!" Alex asked, throwing his hands in the air as a sign of exasperation.

"They're going to be here any minute and you don't have the fucking potatoes done. What the Hell?" John complained, removing the pot full of boiling potatoes from the burner. 

"They're just potatoes, nobody is going to care. What are you even using them for?" Alex huffed.

John rolled his eyes. "The potatoes need to be buttered, mashed, salted and sour cream needs to be mixed in, I told you that already. And if we don't have this done perfectly, Lafayette will have our heads!"

"But Hercules doesn't care anyway, I don't even think he likes potatoes."

"It was in Laf's instructions, read it again, _love_ ," John replied, gritting his teeth.

"Don't take that tone with me!" Alex warned, glaring at the other man.

"I'll do whatever I damn well please, Alexander."

"Boys, stop fighting!" a young woman's voice scolded, making both Alex and John turn around to face the back door.

"Peggy, what the fuck are you doing here?" they both asked at the same time.

"Shut up and move aside, boys, no questions. Peggy is now Jesus, and she will be taking the wheel." Peggy shoved John and Alex out of the kitchen space. "Keep your bickering to a minimum!" she added, before throwing a gift bag at them for Hercules.

Ten minutes later Hercules and Lafayette showed up, which had given Peggy enough time to finish the food and set everything up. They all sat around the table, ready to eat. Peggy slapped their hands away when they tried to dig in. "Prayers first, men," she explained. The others groaned in protest, but obliged to Peggy's request- well, more like command. "Come Lord Jesus, be our guest. May this food for us be blessed. Amen."

With that out of the way supper was under way. Nobody questioned Peggy's presence, they all just accepted it, like some sort of unspoken agreement. Alex got scolded for feeding John, being told it was a thing to do in the bedroom, which really didn't make sense, Peggy and Lafayette were engaged in a really deep conversation, which left Hercules a little uncomfortable. His two friends getting pretty weird and his best friend and boyfriend talking to each other, while he was in the middle.

Hercules excused himself to use the bathroom and left. (I'm listening to Michael in the Bathroom, don't judge) He closed the door then slumped against the wall just thinking to himself. Sure, he enjoyed their company, but sometimes it felt like he was just... there to be ignored.

After awhile, Hercules didn't care, a knock at the door came. "Hey, mon amour, it's been seven minutes, are you the alright in there?"

Hercules panicked, a little shaken from the sudden noise of the knock. "I- uh, I'm on my period!"(sorry) he managed.

An audible "What the fuck?" was heard from the other side of the door. "Mon amour, you do not have a vagina..."

"How do you know?"

"Because I have seen you naked multiple times. Now, may I come in?"

"Sure."

Lafayette opened the door and stepped in, immediately noticing Hercules sitting on the counter. He crossed the small room, which wasn't that small, and, without question, hugged his boyfriend. "What are you doing in here, Hercules?" 

"Nothing really," Herc replied, resting his chin on Laf's shoulder. "Just chillin' like a creeper (no, I'm not sorry)."

"I am not sure I understand," Lafayette told him, grabbing his hand to hold. He wasn't sure if Herc needed this, but he knew he wasn't one to just up and leave to the bathroom at someone else's house. Anywhere, really. 

"It doesn't matter," Hercules dismissed. "I just needed to be alone for a bit."

"I am sorry, did I do something wrong?" Lafayette asked, growing more concerned. He definitely didn't want to hurt Hercules.

""No, I just feel a little lonely."

Lafayette pursed his lips for a moment before kissing Hercules on the cheek. "Well that is no good," he said. "And on your birthday? Come with me and we will do presents, is that alright?"

Hercules nodded and smiled a little. "That sounds perfect. But can we have a little us time in here, just for a bit?" he asked. Hercules knew it was a kinda weird request, to hang out with his boyfriend in their friends' bathroom, but he didn't care.

"Oui."  Laf smiled fondly at the darker male, pride growing in his chest. 

Hercules wrapped his legs around Laf's waist, earning a curious look. "No," he shook his head, "I just wanted to be closer to you." Laf nodded wordlessly, embracing his boyfriend.

Alex waltzed in, appearantely looking for them. "Stop fucking in my bathroom and get out here," he scolded before turning on his heel and returning to the dining area. 

The rest of the party(???) went great and Herc was very greatful for his friends' company. Around eleven o'clock he and Lafayette went home to their apartment. "Did you enjoy yourself, mon amour?" Laf asked when they returned home.

"Yeah," Hercules answered, flopping onto the couch. "But I wish you and I could've spent more time together, they kept us five hours."

Lafayette seated himself gently on Hercules' lap. "C'est la vie," he shrugged, intertwining their fingers. "Do you want to go to the bed, or no?" Hercules nodded and allowed Laf to get off him and lead him to their bedroom.

* * *

"That was good, non?" Laf asked after a couple minutes of silence and ragged breaths. 

"Amazing." 

Laf got up and retrieved a rag from the bathroom. He cleaned them both up and threw the rag in the laundry hamper. He snuggled up to Hercules and covered the, with the blankets. "Happy birthday, mon amour."

Hercules smiled tiredly. "Thank you, love."

"Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime aussi."

And with that the night was sealed with a loving, short kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my God, as I'm writing this I had an amazing idea for when it's Peggy's birthday. Don't let me forget when it's her birthday. Please.
> 
>  
> 
> My poor Peggers.
> 
> Okay, this will be posted two days after his bay, but for me, it's only one day so suck it
> 
> and comments are always loved! And constructive criticism is always great!


End file.
